The Loud House: More Than Family
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: The Louds are a very close family, but what happens when two siblings become more than that?
1. Early Morning

**Totally wrote this is February, but never finished it.**

It was a normal day in the Loud house; well, as normal as it could be. The house seemed a lot quieter than usual, but it was only early in the morning. Everyone took their time and never had the feeling to rush anything. Unfortunately, it was Monday—factually the most hated day of the week. The kids all had to be ready for school in a couple of hours and they all laid awake in bed, knowing very well going to school was inevitable. Inside Lincoln's room, Lincoln yawned as he was reading one of his _Ace Savy_ comics. He usually did this to prepare his mind for school. He believed reading comics could alleviate his impending stress, which actually was true. "Monday mornings are usually the quietest in the Loud House, and today isn't an exception. The only times we get Monday off is for the occasional holiday, but in all honesty, it isn't enough." Lincoln slowly made his way off of his bed and exited his room only to be met with a line of his sisters. "I'm not even bothered by this anymore. This is pretty much everyday for me."

Lincoln's older sister Lynn walked from out of her room and placed herself behind Lincoln. "Goodmorning, Lincoln." she yawned. "I see you've managed to get up before me. Keep that up and we'll have ourselves a little competition." Lynn said in an almost competitive manner.

"Yeah… how about no." Lincoln responded with a slight yawn. He didn't know why, but Lynn was really trying to make him get into some sort of 'game' with her and every time, he said he was having no part of it. Lynn never tried to increase her advances, but he couldn't help but feel a little bothered by it each time.

Minutes went by as each Loud child took care of their personal business to start off their day. Soon, it was Lincoln's turn and it felt like he had been waiting in line forever. He entered the bathroom and discovered that all seven of his sisters who went before him left their underwear sprawled out on the floor. Lincoln had seen them on the floor a few times every now and then, but this was a little strange. He felt as there was no reason to be suspicious and simply swept his thoughts under the rug and took a shower. After showering, he got himself a towel and covered himself up before exiting the bathroom, leaving a cloud of steam slowly leaking outward. Before he made it to his room, his mother stopped him.

"Hey, Lincoln. Could you tell your sisters that the van's engine died? Your father and I had to call Aunt Ruth to get us a ride to the repair store."

"No problem, Mom. I've got it."

"Thanks, Lincoln."

A car horn was blared from outside. "Honey, Ruth's here!"

"Gotta go, Lincoln. See you and the girls in a couple of hours—Hopefully." Lincoln's mom made her way downstairs and out of the house.

The rest of the Loud sisters came up to Lincoln, finally fully clothed, seemingly ready for school. They all began to yell at Lincoln, which he could only guess was because he was still in a towel.

"Lincoln! Why are you not ready? We've got to go to school soon." Lori asked Lincoln. Afterwards she pulled out her phone and called Bobby.

"Guys, we probably won't be going to school today. The van's engine is broken or something, so Lori won't be able to take us to school."

"That won't be a problem at all, Lincoln. If we get started now, we should be at school in around four-point-two-five hours if we were to walk." Lisa stated.

All the Loud sisters began to yell at Lisa, who seemed to not be bothered by the berating she was receiving.

"Guys, don't yell at Lisa. Who said we were going to school anyways? As far as we know, we don't have to go to school today."

The Loud kids all cheered with excitement and went off to do their own thing, leaving Lincoln alone in the hallway. "Today might not be so bad after all." Lincoln went into his room and put on his regular clothes that he wears basically everyday. Lincoln made his way outside the house while all of his sisters watched. They had no idea where Lincoln was going, but he sure did. "See you guys later. Oh and if Mom and Dad start coming home, I've got my walkie-talkie." Lincoln continued walking down the street and was soon met up with Lynn who was on her bike.

"Sup, Lincoln. Where do you think you're going?" Lynn asked with curiosity.

"I was gonna go meet Ronnie Anne at her house today. Bobby told me she was sick today, so I was going to give her some company."

"Aww, can I come to help? I wouldn't be ruining anything by joining would I?"

"Of course not. You and her would get along just fine."

"Sweet. Hop on my pegs and lead the way."

Lincoln stood on top of the bicycle's pegs and wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist. After about ten minutes of riding, they made it to a blue house on the corner of a road. Lynn pulled up on the driveway and lifted up the bikes kick-stand.

"Alright, we're here Lincoln. Ronnie's house looks way better than ours."

"Yeah, it really is. You should see the inside."

The two walked up to the front door. Lincoln rang the doorbell and they waited for who knew how long. Lynn considered banging on the door, but that wouldn't make a good first impression. Soon, Ronnie Anne answered the answered the door with a tissue paper in hand.

"Oh. Hey, Lincoln. Why is your sister with you and why aren't you two at school?"

"Well, our van doesn't work at the moment, so we have the day off. I wanted to see if you were okay and Lynn wanted to come with me."

Ronnie Anne sniffled then sneezed in her tissue. "I guess you guys can come in. Just don't touch anything that's wrapped up in plastic. I've touched those."

Lynn and Lincoln entered Ronnie Anne's home and Ronnie Anne closed the door behind them. The minute they walked in, they could tell her house was way bigger than theirs. The only downside was that the majority of the house was covered in plastic wrap.

"Uh… Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln started getting an anxious feeling with all the plastic around the room. "Should we leave? I mean, we can stay if you want to, but I don't know…"

"Oh, it's fine if you leave. I wouldn't want anyone getting sick because of me, especially you Lynn. Since you play sports, getting sick would be a shame wouldn't it?" Ronnie and closed her eyes and shook her head. "But knowing you, you'd still be out there playing."

"Ya darn right I'd still be out there scoring points. A little cold won't get me down."

Lincoln gave Lynn a funny look, knowing fully well that when his family gets sick, they all literally become zombies. So, there wasn't anyway Lynn could just shrug it off, unless she just wanted to sound cool. Either way, he brushed it past him.

"Alright, guess we'll be leaving then. See y'all later Ronnie Anne. Hope you get better." Lincoln walked out of the house with Lynn following him close behind.

"So, Lincoln. What do ya wanna do now? We've got all day to ourselves."

"I don't know. I could maybe read some comics or watch TV. I could even–"

"Lame!" Lynn had cut Lincoln off, halting whatever he was going to say next. "It's a nice day outside and you want to spend it in a house?"

"Well… yeah."

Lynn pulled on Lincoln's arm and guided him back to her bike. She got on and motioned for him to get back on the bike pegs. Once he was on, she began to peddle. Eventually, she the lead them to a skatepark. Lincoln could tell just by looking that the park was abandoned. Most of pipes and things the trick riders would use were mostly rusty. Thick grass and weeds were growing through the cracked cement. Lincoln knew he wasn't going to have any part in this, but he also knew Lynn wasn't going to let him leave.

"Here we are, Lincoln. The place where I practice all my bike tricks. I can't really practice with a whole bunch of people around because they'll get in the way." Lynn got off the bike and looked at Lincoln. "So… you wanna try?"

Lincoln gave a look of extreme opposition. He's never ridden a bike though a skatepark. All he needed was leveled ground and he'd be fine—not twenty feet high ramps and rusting rails. He could get a broken arm or tetanus… or literally anything that could hurt him a lot. "No way, Lynn. I may be dumb at times, but I'm not stupid. You can go ahead if you want and I'll just watch."

"Fine… whatever." Lynn shoved Lincoln off the pegs and got on the bike herself. She then proceeded to ride her bike towards a ramp. It wasn't that steep of an incline, but even so, most people wouldn't dare to go up such a thing. Lynn began to peddle faster and with a mindset of pure confidence in herself, she made the jump. In that instant, her body felt heightened to an extent. A wave of ecstasy excitement overtook her and she couldn't help herself but shout. She couldn't tell if it was because Lincoln was here watching her or what, but if felt great. She landed back on the ground on a declining ramp, but she didn't take notice of the deep crevice that was in between the ramp and regular ground. Her front bike wheel sank into the crevice, quickly halting it. The sudden stop threw Lynn off of the bike and she skid across the concrete ground like butter on a frying pan. Lincoln looked on with shock and rushed to his sister's aid. He couldn't believe how bloody it was. He made it to Lynn, who was crying very heavily. Lincoln would've made the good ol' I told you so quip, but not during a moment like this. He kneeled down to Lynn and saw that she had scraped herself pretty badly. Her legs were really bad and she had a few cuts on her face as well. Even her shorts were a tattered mess.

"Lynn, you okay?" Lincoln asked with great concern for his older sister.

Lynn looked at him with tears still flowing from her eyes and she wiped them away, trying to hide her pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad I haven't broken a bone… again." Lynn knew she wasn't fine. The cuts she received hurt a lot more than she let on. They burned and caused almost unbearable pain to her, but she decided to tough it out as always.

"Well, I don't believe you. You're really hurt and I think we should stay for a bit before trying to leave."

"Lincoln, I told you I'm fine. Here, I'll prove it." Lynn slowly tried to stand; her aching legs shook. She looked back at Lincoln with face that depicted nothing but agony. She tried limping to her bike and fell, letting out a slight yelp. "Okay… I'm not fine." Lincoln walked over to Lynn and helped her back over to a nearby bench that looked like it was somewhat capable of holding two people.

"I'll use my walkie talkie to call Lori so she can pick us up." Lincoln pulled out his walkie talkie and changed the connection. "Loud crew, this is Little Linc. I'm gonna need Lori pick me and Lynn up from the old skatepark. Over and out."

"We hear you, Lincoln and you guys are in luck. Vanzilla is fixed up and I can come get you two. See you in a bit." Lori responded.

He put the walkie talkie back in his pocket and looked at Lynn. "We'll get our ride soon, so we'll be here for a while. I see that the, um… bleeding stopped."

Lynn looked back at Lincoln with multiple years trickling down her face. She rubbed her legs and held her head down. "Lincoln, I never really realized how great of a brother you were. I mean, if you had been the one that fell, I would've probably laughed and told you to get up. But you… you actually helped me. Sorry for being a jerk to you a whole bunch of times in the past."

"It's no big deal. That's what siblings are for, anyway. I believe you would've done the same."

Lincoln gave Lynn a sincere smile and Lynn looked at him with a smile. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds and they suddenly kissed each other. Neither of them knew why they did, but for the moment, it just felt… right. The pair passionately locked lips for a minute before pulling away from each other, blushing. They quickly looked away from each other, realizing what they had done. Just then, a horn blared from the far side of the skatepark and the two knew it was their ride.

"I… uh… guess we should go." Lincoln stuttered as he went to grab Lynn's bike and wheel it to the van.

Lynn followed him behind, still blushing from the kiss. "I guess we should."


	2. Talking it Out

Later that day at school, Lincoln was walking to lunch with Clyde at his side. Since the van was fixed, the family was able to make it to the last four hours of school. Lincoln couldn't stop thinking of Lynn for the life of him, but whenever Ronnie Anne was around him he wasn't thinking of her. He was thinking of his crush and close friend. It was a pain, but he tried his best to overcome his wild thoughts. Him and Clyde had gotten their lunch trays and sat down at a table. Lincoln looked at his peas and pushed them around with his fork. Clyde watched his friend fiddle around with his food, seemingly absentminded.

"Lincoln, are you okay? You're acting like the first graders over there, except you're not throwing food at people."

Lincoln's head shot up in that instant as he tried to recollect where he was. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, buddy. I was just thinking of Ronnie Anne."

Clyde shook his head. He knew Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had a thing for each other, but they never did anything about it. "When are you ever just going to ask her out?"

"I can't ask her out. I mean, c'mon. We're just friends and us going out would put a lot of space between you and me. Trust me, we'll get to that wall when we get to it." Lincoln ate some of his peas and drank some of his chocolate milk. "But, if we were to go out, you'd be cool with it, right?" Clyde was Lincoln's closest friend and ditching him for any girl seemed bad in his eyes. He just had to ask to be safe.

"I would be fine. I'd have a lot more time to capture Lori's attention if it happened, anyway. Just to be able to caress her golden hair would be so awesome." Clyde's mind began to drift as he thought about Lincoln's eldest sister. He began to drool before someone elbowed him on the shoulder. He snapped back to reality and turned to see that it was Ronnie Anne. "Oh- Hey, Ronnie Anne."

"Ronnie Anne? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed at home?" Lincoln cared for her and he didn't think she should be at school.

"I wanted my mom to take me. I knew you'd probably be worrying about me all day. So I figured, what the heck? Where did you and your sister go after you guess left my house, anyway?"

"Me and Lynn went to some abandoned skatepark. She got hurt, but I helped her. We talked a bit then we…" Lincoln trailed off, halting the rest of his story. Telling them what happened after that would be a terrible idea. "...Got a ride home." Lincoln weakly smiled but got a gaze of confusion from Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"Okay…" Ronnie Anne after eating some pizza. "So, was that it?"

Lincoln nodded almost instinctively and felt himself begin to sweat. He doubted he was, but his armpits said otherwise. He quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Clyde, being the the person he was, followed Lincoln there. Inside the bathroom, Lincoln stood in front of the mirror, using a wet paper towel to clean his face. He pulled it down to see Clyde walk up to him.

"Uh, hey, buddy." Clyde waved making an effort to break the ice that just formed. "You wanna talk about what happened? Don't bother saying there isn't anything wrong because Dr. Lopez taught me that nothing will be solved if a problem isn't at least presented."

Lincoln sighed and looked over at Clyde. He wiped his face one more time before balling the paper towel up and tried shooting it in the trash can by the door. He missed and laughed lightly. "Okay, so me and Lynn were sitting on a bench, and we started talking. After that we… kissed." Lincoln turned away from Clyde who was a little shocked at the revelation. Did he actually just hear his friend say that he kissed his own sister? It was odd, but Clyde tried to not freak out about it.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Clyde rubbed the back of his head and looked at his friend. "Was that all that happened? Just a kiss?"

"Yeah, just a kiss, but it wasn't just any old any kiss. It felt just like the kiss I gave Ronnie Anne a few weeks ago. It had meaning and I think I might like her more than a sister. I'm not sure, but I don't really know how to feel at this point. But, Clyde, please don't tell Ronnie Anne about this! She may never look at me the same way again! Me and her are already close and I don't want any of that to change."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll keep it between us. What you should find out is if Lynn feels the same way about you. If she does… then we may have an issue."

"Alright, I'll do just that, Clyde."

Lincoln and Clyde proceeded to high five each other before walking out of the bathroom. They were headed back to where they were seated earlier, but they had noticed that Ronnie Anne was gone. They looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. They assumed she had left to go to another class or something and the two sat down at their table. It was a lot more silent between the two. They shared a few glances back and forth but never once actually talked to one another. They sat there until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two picked up their trays and threw them away before heading to class. On their way there, Lincoln saw Lynn heading his way and nervously looked at Clyde. Lynn waved at Lincoln and ran over to him.

"Hey, Lincoln. You're headed to class, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"Our gym teacher has us running outside the school and we're on a water slash pee break."

The two continued their conversation all the while Clyde observed on the side lines. Every response, laugh, and joke he mentally noted. If Lincoln were to forget what he was supposed to do, he was obligated to fill that role himself. The only problem was is figuring out if Lynn actually liked Lincoln more than just a brother. Once he's found that out, everything would start falling in place. The conversation between Lynn and Lincoln seemed to die down after a while and ended with a hug. Clyde could help but notice that Lincoln's hands slowly made their way down Lynn's waist towards her butt, but for whatever reason, Lincoln stopped. The two backed away from each other and Lynn waved goodbye before running off. The two continued to make their way to class and once there, took their seats—right next to each other, as good friends should do.

"So, Lincoln… what was that about? You know, your hands?"

Lincoln slammed his head on the desk and let out a muffled scream. "I don't know, Clyde… I really don't know. I just hope I can get out of this _phase._ I just can't help it."

Later that day, after the end of school, Lincoln walked to his locker and opened it. He found a white note inside that was lying on top of his backpack. He unfolded it and read what it had said.

 _Hi, Lincoln. It's Clyde. I couldn't walk home with you today because me and my dads had stuff to take care of. You'll have to figure out how Lynn feels on your own—at least until I get back._

Lincoln shook his head and stuffed the note in his pocket. How was he supposed to do this on his own without his other half? Clyde was his go-to person when he needed help with something, but with him gone, this was going to get really challenging. He pulled out his book bag and closed his locker. He turned around to see Lynn standing behind him. Lincoln hopped back a little from being startled.

"Hey, Lynn. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk home with my little bro, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you can walk with me. Clyde was busy anyways, so I could use the companionship." Lincoln then remembered what he had to do. "We've gotta talk about something on our way home."

"Okay. Whatever it is, we can talk about it."

Lynn and Lincoln began to walk together down the hallway. All the while, the two were constantly tempted to hold each other's hand. They did know the consequences if they did literally anything in public. But no matter what, the two always had the sudden urge to just go for it. Twenty minutes had passed since Lincoln and Lynn had left the school and were closing on to home. Somehow along the way, they ended up holding hands, but the two hadn't really took notice. They made it to the front door of their home and entered inside. The pair discovered that they were the first and only ones home just by judging the fact that it was really quiet. A luxury that the Loud household doesn't get to have too often. The two were about to part ways, but their grip on each other's hands stopped them. They looked at their hand and then at one another in the eye. Lynn blushed and quickly let go of Lincoln's hand went upstairs to her room. Lincoln then remembered what he had to do. He ran upstairs and went into Lynn's room. She was laying on her bed lightly tossing a baseball in the air and catching it in her hand. She noticed Lincoln and sat up.

"Oh yeah. We were supposed to talk about that thing, right?"

"Yeah…" Lincoln made his way towards Lynn and sat down beside her. He eyes were soon fixed on her legs that were still somewhat scarred from the fall she had earlier this morning. "Lynn… do you just love me as a brother or more than that?" Lincoln felt his body heat up after asking that question. Lincoln then felt Lynn's arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Look, Linc. I do love you… I think I love you more than a sibling should, but…" Lynn rested her head on Lincoln's lap causing him to squeal slightly. "I know it could never work…" Lincoln's face felt boiling at this point and that feeling he usually gets when he's with Ronnie Anne started to form—in his pants. His mind frantically raced to get it to go down. Thinking of sad thoughts, mathematical equations and other things started to work, but even glancing down at Lynn would cause it to come back. As soon as he was about to give up, Lynn lifted her head and got up. "I've got some homework to do. See ya, Lincoln." With that, Lincoln let out a sigh. He was so close from screwing up and luckily the universe had other plans for him.

"Okay… that was a close call. I really don't know what'll happen after today, but it shouldn't really get in the way between me and Ronnie Anne. I at least hope so." Lincoln got up and went into his room. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had finally gotten the answer he was searching for: Lynn did love him more than a brother. Lincoln thought about how it possibly couldn't work at all, and the fact that he was interested in Ronnie Anne. Being stuck in his feelings was the worst pain he had felt since chipping his tooth. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Only time would tell how things would progress. He did have five more years with Lynn, after all. Their feelings could possibly subside in that time. All they needed was to keep a friendly distance between each other and everything would go normally for them.


End file.
